Tracker/Trivia
*Tracker is a chihuahua https://i.gyazo.com/91416894d266d3abb96abb9bf3c8f34d.png. **The Nickelodeon Parents website states he is a potcake dog. *He is one of the two major additions in Season 3, along with the Air Patroller. *He is Carlos' pet and lives with him in the jungle. *He is the second bilingual character in the series, speaking fluently in both English and Spanish. **The first is Francois, who is the only bilingual human on the show being fluent in French and English due to the fact that he comes from France. **However, he is the only bilingual member of the PAW Patrol, and is the only bilingual animal on the show. *Tracker was first deployed with Chase and Skye in "Tracker Joins the Pups". *Tracker was first deployed with Rocky, Rubble and Marshall in "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show". *Tracker has never been first deployed with Zuma or Everest as a pair of two. **Tracker, Zuma and Everest were first-deployed in "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show". However, it was with the other pups at the time. *Tracker has been deployed for backup with Rubble and Zuma in "Pups Save a Giant Plant". *Tracker has been first-deployed a mission 11 times, the least out of all the pups. *Tracker has been deployed for backup 3 times. *Tracker has been called into action (either a first-deployed or deployed for backup) 12 times, the least out of all the pups. *Tracker is scared of the dark (proven in "Tracker Joins the Pups"). *Tracker has the best hearing out of all the pups. *The multi-tool function in his pup-pack contains what appears to be a Swiss army knife. *Like Everest, he does not live with Ryder and the main pups at The Lookout. He acts as a second reserved member of the PAW Patrol being called on when his skills (in tracking) are required. *His jeep can convert into a pup house in "Pups Save Monkey-dinger", but in "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show" ,"Pups Save Big Hairy" and "Pups Save Baby Humdinger", if he's deployed at The Lookout, he has to jump into another pup's vehicle to go his vehicle. *Tracker's age is currently unknown. **Recently, however, in the PAW Patrol Live!: Race to the Rescue stage production, Tracker was confirmed to be 7 years old. *Tracker mentioned one of his relatives in "Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue", and became the first pup to mention his relatives, in his case, his GrandDog (grandfather). **In the same episode, he shows that he knows how to read music and play a flute. *He is the fourth pup to lose his pup-tag; after Marshall, Skye, and Everest, respectively. *It is unknown as to why Tracker was by himself in the jungle. He may have also been lost, abandoned, or forgotten similar to Everest. *It generally would make more sense for Tracker to be a potcake dog. If he were actually a chihuahua, he would be smaller than Skye; which in the show, he is not. *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Secondary Character Trivia Category:Dog Trivia